castlevaniafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Castlevania: War of Time
'''Castlevania: War of Time '''is a fangame that involves a similiar concept to Harmony of Despair. Story A Dullahan named Rock and a Succubus named Sylvia's have struck an alliance with Dracula's forces. Meanwhile, in the year 2037, Soma Cruz, the good reincarnation of Dracula, is pulled through a time fluctuation by a power greater than any known being, and it gives Soma an offer to stop the new threat, and allows him to bring two vampire slayers from history into the war with him. Soma chooses Simon Belmont and Alucard. The mysterious power tells the three vampire killers that it has brought several other Vampire hunters, but they will have to find them first. After Dracula is defeated, It is revealed that the mysterious power is in fact Galamoth,(the version fought earlier was in fact an imposter). who staged the entire thing to acquire Dracula's throne.The vampire hunters must all unite to stop Galamoth and reverse the damage he has done. Galamoth is ultimately Defeated by Jack Henry Dappen, and everyone returns to their own times. The final scene shows Death presenting Galamoth's soul to Dracula. Starter Characters Soma Cruz-The good reincarnation of Dracula Simon Belmont-The most famous member of the Belmont clan and talented vampire hunter Alucard-The son of Dracula who fights for the Light Unlockable characters Leon Belmont- The first Vampire hunter and a knight of the 11th century To unlock: save him from manticore in world 1 Trevor Belmont-An early Vampire Hunter who can see spirits To Unlock: help him fend off the giant bats and syckles in world 3 Cornell-A Werewolf who is able to control his beast form To unlock: save him from the demons in World 4 Yoko Belnades-A Roman Catholic Exorcist and powerful sorceress To unlock: destroy the dark statue in world 5 and find her in the cell behind it. Julius Belmont-perhaps the most powerful vampire hunter in history To unlock: destroy the pentagram blocking his mind from reaching his body in world 7 Jack Henry Dappen -One of the deadliest vampire hunters alive To Unlock: He is automatically unlocked during the final battle with Galamoth. Levels World 1: Rise of Darkness 1-1 Demon path 1-2 Black Hollow 1-3 Bridge of Mists 1-4 Frozen Castle BOSS: Manticore World 2: Desert of Doubt 2-1 Rocky Canyon 2-2 Abandoned Mine 2-3 Shining gate 2-4 Obsidian cavern BOSS: Minotaur and Valkyrie World 3: Sacred Grounds 3-1 Wasteland of Shadows 3-2 Old Chapel 3-3 Elder Passage 3-4 Council Chamber BOSS: Galamoth (Imposter) World 4: Haunted Fortress 4-1 Hall of Trials 4-2 Mirror Mansion 4-3 Dungeon Escape 4-4 Nether Gate BOSS: Shaft World 5: The Nether 5-1 City of Illusion 5-2 Test of fear 5-3 Dark Sanctuary 5-4 Clock Tower BOSS: Death World 6: Castlevania 6-1 Northern Peak 6-2 Haunted Courtyard 6-3 Tower Keep 6-4 Throne Room BOSS: Carock and Sylvias World 7: The Hidden Trial 7-1 Rite of passage 7-2 Elemental challenge 7-3 Top Tower 7-4 Castle Roof BOSS: Dracula World 8: The Belmont Legacy (Only available if all characters except Richter are unlocked) 8-? Conflict of Night BOSS: Galamoth Images Category:Fan Games